The present invention relates to pet grooming products and, more particularly, to a brush that may be mounted on a pet door for grooming a pet as they move through the pet door.
Various pet doors are available to allow a pet to come and go from a home as they choose. These pet doors are typically made of a flap that the pet may push open as they pass through the pet door.
When pets are outdoors, they often may get dirt, leaves, grass, allergens or other debris on them. When they come and go through the pet door, this debris may get tracked through the home.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for automatically cleaning a pet as the animal uses a pet door.